


Sparks

by thaliachaunacy (thalialunacy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-19
Updated: 2005-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalialunacy/pseuds/thaliachaunacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where it's New Years Eve at The Burrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t sue me for the art history misnomers. :B Written for [Checkmated](http://www.checkmated.com)'s New Years Kiss challenge a few hundred years ago.

The sparklers were blinding. Swoops of color flitted around the air like tropical birds, only this wasn’t the tropics—this was England and it was bloody freezing outside. Tonks hugged herself tighter, fighting shivers, and started fumbling around for her wand.

Then she heard Latin muttered behind her and felt a Warming Charm surge through her belly. Truth be told, it felt a bit like peeing your pants, but it did the trick. She turned to the perpetrator, expecting Remus or Arthur, and was surprised to find Charlie Weasley looking past her to the colours of the fireworks.

“You’re welcome,” he said.

“Ah—thanks.” She shifted her weight to her left foot, turning back to watch as well. The sparklers were winding their way interpretively through the works of Picasso and Rembrandt.

“First time at the Weasley Family New Year’s Extravaganza?” he asked.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. “Yeah.” She tried to concentrate on the fireworks. “Your mum sure knows how to throw a party.”

She heard him chuckle softly. “Yeah, I suppose she does.”

The Mona Lisa flitted across her line of vision. She wondered if she should say more. Blasted social constructions. She re-crossed her arms.

He broke the silence first. “Still cold?”

“Yeah, but only just a bit now, thanks.”

She heard him shift, and when he spoke again he was a bit closer, as if he’d wanted to get a better view of the pyrotechnics. “Nearly midnight.”

As if on cue, the various figures peopling the yard started counting down exuberantly.

 _“Ten!”_

Tonks grinned, chancing a glance and seeing a smile on his face as well. “Apparently.”

 _“Nine!”_

She yanked her attention back to the display. Her toes tapped on the ground as The Last Supper floated through the air, the participants looking colourfully morose.

 _“Eight!”_

Then something occurred to her, and she looked around.

 _“Seven!”_

Couples were drawing to each other, cuddling up and readying for the traditional midnight snog.

 _“Six!”_

She cleared her throat and slowly inched backwards, trying to sneak into the house so she wouldn’t have to be reminded that she was the only sodding single person in attendance—

 _“Five!”_

\--but instead she found herself backed into Charlie Weasley. Rather roughly, too, so that they nearly toppled over and he was forced to put his arms around her. She could have kicked herself.

 _“Four!”_

He looked down at her, then glanced at the party, a corner of his mouth cocked.

 _“Three!”_

“Well, since it’s tradition and all…”

 _“Two!”_

Tonks’ eyes widened and she attempted to gain her footing back, but instead stumbled more fully into his arms.

 _“One!”_

His head dipped down to hers.

“Happy New Year!”

His lips were cold with the winter chill, but her face reddened just the same.

 **fin**


End file.
